Miss You
by delusionment
Summary: Sometimes you don’t know what’s truly important until it’s gone. Klavier x Ema -one-shot-


(-- --)

Miss You

_Where did it all go wrong?_

He was persistent in asking her out. He took her refusals as, "Please try again tomorrow." Slowly, he tore away at the guard she had put up. He managed to coax smiles and laughs from her. Sometimes they talked for hours in his office. With her guard completely down, she accepted his invitation to a date. They had a first date, then a second, then a third, and then more they didn't keep track off.

_Doesn't it always feel so good when you start out?_

The first several months of their relationship were wonderful. They snuck around their co-workers. They stole kisses in their offices, in deserted hallways, or whenever they thought no one was looking. Many evenings were spent curled up on the couch, under the same blanket. They usually alternated nights between their apartments, though she spent more time at his than her own. He always made sure his pantry was filled with her favorite snack. Likewise, she cleared away some room in her closet for his clothes. They were so happy then.

_So where did it all go wrong?_

She became miserable. He suddenly put work before her. He went back to his apartment late at night. He was busy. She couldn't remember the last time they had a proper conversation. When they did see each other in his office, they didn't steal a kiss. They rarely kissed now. They didn't share an intimate moment. He would just hand her an expensive piece of jewelry and say that he missed her.

_If he missed her, why didn't he call?_

She hated the things he gave her. They weren't intimate. They sparkled, but they were dull in her eyes. It was a simple way of filling up the void between them. Money couldn't buy what she wanted. When they were together, she missed him. When they were so close, she still missed him.

_When did they feel so far apart?_

She had stopped sleeping over at his apartment. He wasn't there when she was so she went back to sleeping alone in the bed in her apartment. It felt cold and empty, just like their relationship. One night, when he didn't see her in his bed, he walked out the door to go to her apartment. He was about to climb in next to her when she stirred. She saw him in the darkness and whispered his name. They ended up making love that night, but when he was snoring lightly beside her afterwards, she pulled the covers closer, shying away from his touch. She almost felt _violated_.

_Since when did she feel so unhappy?_

"Can't you just spend some time with me?" she asked the next day.

"I don't have time," he answered before walking out the door.

_Was that the sound of her heart shattering?_

When he opened the door to his apartment, he found a key under the door. It had to have been her key. She was the only other person besides the maid who had access to his apartment. He felt uneasy as he wandered into the darkness of his home. He noticed the red light flashing on his answering machine. With a frown, he hit the play button.

"Hey…" said her voice from within the tape. "I just…I wanted to say I'm sorry."

_What was this cold feeling in his stomach?_

He rushed over to her apartment. He fumbled with his key before managing to get the door open. He slammed the closet doors open to find most of her clothes gone. There was a note taped on the shelf. He had never been so haunted by a single word.

_Goodbye?_

"Ema, you can't stay here forever," said Edgeworth.

She sat on his couch, her face buried in her hands. She shoulders trembled as she tried to control the tears burning in her eyes. "I know," she said softly.

"I had heard about hiding out at friends' houses or even families' during a separation, but another continent?"

She had sold all of the expensive trinkets he bought her. She bought a one-way ticket to Europe. "It's better this way…"

_Wasn't it better if they were so far apart?_

Oh, God, how he missed her. He called everyone who knew her. Lana, Gumshoe, Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, Edgeworth…no one knew where she was. He went to all of her favorite places in the city in hopes of finding her. He always went back to her apartment, wondering if she came home yet. She was never there.

_Why did she have to say she was sorry? _

He was the one who had to apologize. Everything was going great until he started working more. He was the one who grew distant. Before he knew it, they were so far apart. She had every right to run away from him.

_Why did he have to be so blind?_

He heard the phone ring. He pounced on it, desperately wishing that it was someone who knew where she was. "Hello?!" he answered.

"Klavier, hi…" she greeted softly.

"Ema?! Where are you?!"

"That…doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. I…I miss you so much, Ema."

"…"

"Ema, please, just come home…I'm so sorry for everything. Just come home…"

_But would she really?_

She felt the knot in her chest tighten as she stood outside of her apartment door. Mr. Edgeworth had bought a ticket back to LA for her. She didn't know why she took it and boarded the plane back. It hurt for her to return just as much as when she was back in Europe. She took a deep breath and stuck her key into the lock.

_So what now?_

He didn't leave her apartment. Everything there reminded him of why he loved her in the first place. Her favorite snacks lay untouched on the counter. Her bed sheets and clothes smelled like her: like chocolate and roses. The scenes in photographs stood still as the faces smiled back at him.

He heard the doorknob jiggle as a key slipped into the lock. He jumped over the couch, undoing the locks and throwing the door open. She jumped back, startled. Their eyes locked onto each other. She dropped her suitcase and threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly. He breathed in the smell of chocolate and roses in her hair.

"It's really you, isn't it?" he asked. He didn't want this to be a dream.

"I missed you so much…"

Now that they were together, she didn't miss him. Now that they were so close, she didn't miss him. They felt complete, together forever in each other's arms.

* * *

Inspired and more or less based off of "Miss You" by m-flo loves melody & Ryohei.

I don't have much to say, really. I just hope that it makes sense. I was trying to base a majority of the story on the lyrics, but a lot of the lyrics seemed to take away from the real story. That's all, folks!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
